AbcLove: Quien Diría
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: AbcLove :Q: //// "Quien diría que el mink y la mezclilla podrían fundirse un día... Quien diría tu caviar y yo tortilla... Quien diría parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalías."


**Niguno de los personajes me pertenecen... ¬¬Uu**

Escenas de **ALTO **contenido erotico... relacion **CHICOXCHICO**

Con la participación de "**UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe**"and"**Dakota Boticcelli**"

**AbcLove** Presenta:

El abecedario al estilo **SasuNaru**

**--[Q]--**

"_**QUIEN DIRIA"**_

_**Cursiva -**__**Recuerdos**_

"_**Quien diría que el mink y la mezclilla podrían fundirse un día...  
quien diría tu caviar y yo tortilla...  
quien diría parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalías"**_

Pensaba el rubio en voz alta, pues debía entregar un poema para esta semana, para una de las revistas para las cuales trabajaba.

Primeramente estaba pasando por uno de esos bloqueos que casi nunca lograban afectar sus entregas puntuales, pero esta laguna mental de ideas ya le estaba molestando, así que decidió seguir lo que una vez le recomendó su mentor, _"describe lo obvio naruto, y lograras lo más complejo_", su maestro no era el mejor dando consejos así que se sorprendió por aquellas palabras poco usuales, le dio las gracias, y sonriendo tranco el teléfono, pensando que en esta vida nada es lo que parece, pues el mismo era participe de un evento similar aunque distinto en muchas maneras, ¡BINGO!, allí en esa imagen mental en forma de diapositiva recobro su inspiración.

Se encontraba solo en casa, pues su esposo le había avisado que se tardaría en una aburrida reunión. "Esposo", solo al decir esa palabra sentía en el estomago y su bajo vientre algo así como las mal llamadas maripositas del amor y el deseo, eran como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que le afectaban el buen juicio solo al mencionar su nombre o en este caso, el lazo social que ahora los une.

-imagínate si lo tuviera en frente- hablo con voz nerviosa para Unin, una de sus mascotas.

Ellos poseían en su gran casa tres mascotas, en primera instancia estaban las dos serpientes adoradas de Sasuke, Unin y Tunin, dos hermosas mandas negras; pero lo que tenían de hermosas, lo tenían de peligrosas, pues su veneno te mataría en 30 min sin el antídoto exacto, que se hacía teniendo como base su mismo veneno, pero en los cuatro años que tenían de casados y tres de noviazgo, jamás dieron señales de querer atacar a naruto y menos a sasuke que hasta hablaba y dormía -cuando se enojaban- con ellas. Naruto al ver semejante acción escribió varias historias ficticias sobre leyendas antiguas de este tipo de serpientes, que eran adoradas por muchas tribus en África. Estas bellezas eran la razón de nunca recibir visitas, a pesar de estar reposando en un amplio jardín sellado con vidrio…

Hace algún tiempo naruto se dio cuenta de que no tenía a su animal preferido para hablarle ni dormir cuando el teme lo echara por alguna travesura, así que convenció a su marido de que viajara en busca de un único animal que lo haría realmente feliz, ya que el tendría que "trabaja".

La otra macota era un pequeño sapo vientre de fuego, se les llama así ya que tienen el vientre negro con manchas carmín, anaranjadas o amarillo brillante. Estos sapos son naturales de Eurasia –al otro lado del mundo-. Su distribución comprende desde Francia hasta la China. También se encuentran presentes en Indochina, las Filipinas y Borneo, eso quiere decir que cuando el Uchiha regreso de su martilloso viaje lo obligo a dormir con su adorado animal por una semana.

Estos lindos sapitos solo llegan a medir de cuatro a cinco centímetros, y Rigno –ese era su nombre- no pasaba los 6 centímetros de longitud, siendo un poco más grande de lo habitual, y a la vista del rubio también poseía gran belleza y carisma, pues era tan revoltoso como él.

Teniendo cada quien su mascota la paz volvió al matrimonio Uchiha/Namikase.

_**  
"Tu vas al banco yo prefiero la alcancía oigo Serrat y tu prefieres locomia  
tu vas al punto yo voy por la fantasía  
parece que el amor no entiende de ironías"**_

Entre suspiros recordó el tiempo de recién casados, por que aunque sintiera aquella atracción y necesidad por el teme al igual que los primeros meses de relación, fue muy difícil adaptarse a un nuevo país, a un nuevo lugar, y sobre todo a una nueva vida, ya no había vuelta atrás, estarían juntos mientras respiraran.

Un nuevo país por que la empresa que lideraba sasuke con su hermano, "el pervertido Ita" como él le llamaba, había absorbido varias empresas importantes en América del norte y eso ameritaba su presencia en muchas ocasiones, así que para ahorrarse las horas de viaje, -que eran muchas- y los molestos aviones, decidieron mudarse.

Una risita se le escapo cuando rememoro el tiempo en que andaban buscando casa.

Naruto y Sasuke eran una extraña mezcla, eran totalmente diferentes, ni siquiera podían compararse a polos opuestos, por que estos tenían en común que eran polos, ellos en lo único en que confinaban era en su necesidad por el otro.

Eran su "TUA CANTATE". Esto denotaba para los vampiros a un humano, que posee una sangre extremadamente tentadora, como el vino más suculento, el manjar más exquisito.

Eran la encarnación de lo que más odiaban, eran aquello que si les hubiesen preguntado dirían como imposible; pero a pesar de eso, no podían vivir sin el otro, esto evidencia que el verdadero amor no entiende de ironías, pues era una verdadera fantasía que ellos siguieran juntos. Eran para el otro lo que más los hacía vulnerables, pero el mismo no podía concebir un mundo donde no existiera Sasuke, por muy cursi y dramático que sonara.

Aquellas diferencias se acentuaron mas en el momento de comprar una morada, pues naruto como buen subversivo buscaba algo un poco rebelde que se acoplara perfectamente a sus necesidades de artista, este requería de grandes espacios verdes, para la relajación, piscina, para aliviar el calor después de la relajación, gimnasio, para ejercitarse después de haberse relajado y mojado, y por supuesto una gran habitación principal, decorada con colores llamativos, sus preferidos.

Al Uchiha menor le dio algo parecido a un ataque catatónico, se llevó una mano a la frente, cubriéndose los ojos, y necesitó varios segundos para conseguir mantener su férreo autocontrol y no dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía en ese instante, cuando vio lo que naruto había dibujado y tratado de describir con su terrible caligrafía, por que si bien era un gran escritor, su letra era patética, para ese pequeño detalle estaban los portátiles, donde naruto trabajaba sus historias.

Lo que naruto había "dibujado" no era más que el "anticristo" de sus gustos.

Sasuke por lo general le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con su espacio, pero esto era diferente, esta sería el lugar que compartirían de ahora en adelante, por lo que su opinión también valía, y por supuesto valía por encima de la del rubio, según su orgullo parlante. El moreno tenía pensado un lugar sencillo pero amplio, blancas paredes, y por qué no, una piscina, un gimnasio, así no tendría por qué salir de casa si quería hacer un poco de ejercicio. Hasta allí estaban bien, pero a lo que corresponde a la amplia habitación de colores llamativos, ¡JAMAS! No podría dormir con tanto color a su alrededor, sufriría de dolores de cabeza, y de pesadillas pintorescas, ¡si apenas podía pisar la antigua habitación que usaba el rubio cuando quiso ser pintor!

Así que para evitar enfrentamientos, decidieron hacer una casa absolutamente de madera, de este modo no habría peleas por los colores, ni por los espacios, que serian amplios de cualquier manera, con un bosque frondoso de fondo.

Naruto 1, sasuke 1. Iban a la par.

Alguna vez naruto gano cuando sasuke tuvo que recorrer casi dos continentes en búsqueda de un estúpido sapo, así que con esta sasuke empataba a lo que refiere a buscarle solución a sus problemas sin llegar a un "duelo", como había pretendido naruto.

"_**Yo trovador y tu estudiante de economía, tú con los números yo con la filosofía  
y aunque suena imposible en teoría al amor le importan poco  
las utopías. Dice la gente que tu y yo no hacemos compañía por ser agua y aceite que ironía  
si fuésemos iguales que apatía no tendríamos de que hablar cada siguiente día"**_

_Un gruñido quería escapar de sus labios, pero naruto fue más rápido y le beso desafiante, aunque lentamente como solía ser en sus muestras de afecto, muy en contraste con su personalidad revoltosa. _

_En uno de sus arranques naruto lo había llevado al bosque, en las afueras de la ciudad, sin explicarles motivos ni razones, algo a lo que sasuke ya se había habituado, si bien le gustaba más la comodidad de su computadora, estas salidas inesperadas solían ser bastantes jocosas, por no decir "serie de eventos desafortunados". _

_-¿Quieres hacer algo emocionante? ¡ttebayo!- dijo grácilmente mientras oprimía mas aquel cuerpo contra su auto, para luego respirar en el pálido cuello y lamerlo después, haciendo que pequeñas descargas subieran por la columna del Uchiha, quien luchaba con su garganta para mantener el gemido que quería aventurarse en las afueras de su cuerpo._

_-¿Qué tienes en mente?- _

_-mira tú mismo- dijo el rubio tomándolo nuevamente por la cintura, para que quedara frente aquella vista fenomenal, guio con su dedo la mirada del moreno._

_Lejos de allí, más específicos en la cima de la montaña, volcán o lo que fuese, habían unas personas, que de no ser por los trajes multicolores que tenían puestas ni de distinguieran…_

_- ¡NO!, NO NO Naruto Minato Namikase Uzumaki- dijo sasuke al darse cuenta de la intensiones de "suicidio" que tenia naruto, ¿lanzarse en paracaídas? El amaba mucho su perfecto cuerpo como para dañarlo de alguna manera._

_-vamos no seas aburrido- replico mientras se sentaba en el suelo, su usual pose de "molestia"._

_-NO-_

_-SI-_

_-QUE NO DOBE-_

_-QUE SI TEME-_

_-QUE NO USURATONKASHI-_

_-TE RETO- pico parándose frente a sasuke, sabiendo que su moreno novio jamás se echaría para atrás si le retaba, su orgullo "caminante" no lo dejaría. Listo había ganado, justo como la primera vez que se vieron._

_-¡maldición naruto! Está bien- resoplo cansado, a veces la terquedad del rubio era mucho para él. _

_-¡SI! ttebayo- celebro mientras buscaba esos labios que eran su nicotina personal._

_No supo cuanto tiempo pasó después de haber aceptado aquella insana petición. _

_Lo siguiente que sintió fue el nerviosismo que la claustrofobia le producía, al estar envuelto en un traje de colores de un pésimo gusto._

_No saltaría solo, naruto sería su acompañante._

_Al enterarse de que su novio alguna vez trabajo de instructor de paracaidismo lo impresiono, y eso era mucho decir de un Uchiha. _

_Sorpresa era poco, estaba maravillado, aunque jamás lo reconocería, aquel chico sí que era temerario. En su juventud lo más cerca que estuvo del peligro fue una vez, estando en el helicóptero de la empresa de su familia, cuando hubo una turbulencia. _

"_Turbulentos", así eran los sentimientos que le embargaban, sentía como si aquel rubio, que en ese momento lo miraba embobado, no fuese más que un extraño, ¿Qué mas no sabía?, ¿Qué mas ignoraba?... fue en ese momento en que el Uchiha menor se tomo la tarea de doblegar el muro de concreto con el que estaba protegido su corazón, dándole paso, a un torbellino de ojos azules._

_Quería saber todo, hasta el mínimo detalle._

_El ojinegro en ese momento noto que no era más que un planeta que giraba alrededor de aquel desastroso sol, aquel que iluminaba su existencia, le brindaba la fuerza necesaria, lo alimentaba con todas aquellas locuras. Había pasado lo que tanto había temido, lo que por tanto tiempo se había negado, empezaba a amarlo. _

_Nervioso, estaba realmente exaltado, justo como naruto le había anticipado, -antes de saltar te inundaran los nervios-, de solo pensar en algo pudiera suceder, le crecía un vacio desgarrador en su pecho, como si rasguñaran su torpe corazón. _

_El rubio le susurro un débil "relájate"._

_Así que sin pensarlo saltaron al vacio. _

_Sasuke sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo que es la adrenalina, y por primera vez lo que es el amor._

"_**Quién diría quien diría  
que son años los que ya llevamos juntos  
de la mano quien diría quien diría que lo importante es aceptarte y que me aceptes  
como humano sí que te amo y que ames es una ironía que bendición la mía  
despertar junto a ti cada día..."**_

El rubio se encontraba sentado observando distraído la nada, mientras mentalmente hacia una lista de diferencias –que eran muchas- que los hubiese unido en vez de alejarlos, que le hubiesen enseñado que para estar juntos no hacía falta compartir un mismo temperamento, solo exigía identidad, compromiso y respeto, cosas que lo caracterizaban.

Agotado de un día bastante alentador fue caminando lentamente hacia su hogar. Su mente divagaba a merced de varias escenas, solo una en especifico llamo su atención.

La vez en que lo conoció.

"_Fue algo estimulante la manera tan cruda de "socializar" de aquel moreno. Es extraño que alguien tan tosco pudiera llamar su atención, ¿será su siempre emergente curiosidad? ¿O su ya reconocida manera de cambiar a la gente? No lo sabe, cualquiera que fuese, iría hasta donde lo llevara el rio._

_Intento presentarse educadamente durante una fiesta de gala entre varias corporativas, siendo el centro de atención del grupo de conversa en el que "él" estaba._

_No buscaba sobresalir en el grupo, solo buscaba llamar su atención. _

_Pero naruto no vio cuando el moreno lo observaba de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en esa voluminosa parte posterior de su cuerpo. _

_Procuro por todos los medios entablar una equilibrada conversación por muy nimia que fuera, pero siempre alguien inoportuno lo bloqueaba a preguntas sobre su buen futuro en las empresas Namikase._

_Odiaba los elogios, por que para él lo más importante es hacer lo que le gustaba, no había mejor premio que ese._

_Vio el seño fruncido de aquel pálido joven, ¿Qué le molestaba?..._

_Se dio cuenta de que el objeto de incordia era "el", cuando por segunda vez en la noche le ignoraba –suspiro-, delante de todos le dejo con la mano extendida._

_Su hermano, Deidara, lo noto y rezo a todas las divinidades existentes en su memoria para que su travieso hermano no hiciera una escena, de esas que tanto le divertía._

_Para su bienestar naruto solo sonrió abiertamente, lo que no percibió el rubio mayor, era que tipo de sonrisa exponía… aquella era justiciera._

_Se fue acercando lentamente, sin borrar aquella sonrisa maquiavélica que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a sasuke, pero como buen Uchiha no lo demostraría._

_Cuando estuvo a un paso de aquella alta figura mostro sus dientes en una aniñada sonrisa, Sasuke recordó que era como aquellas que el mismo emitía cuando engendraba alguna diablura._

_-¿Qué te molesta más, que sea mejor que tu o que sea mejor que tú?-le susurro fugazmente a su oído. _

_Naruto al no recibir respuesta del portador de aquel rostro impávido, empezó a girarse lentamente. Suspiro, estaba aburrido. Pensó que aquel chico sería interesante, ya que no buscaba elogios, no coqueteaba con cualquiera para no decir que ni había emitido palabra, y mejor aun, no había probado más de dos copas en toda la velada. _

_Había sido educado, había sido amable, hasta trato de incitarlo para que por lo menos le insultara, pero nada. _

_¿Seré masoquista? Se pregunto mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las afueras del lugar, buscando algo menos poblado. Por algún motivo, que desconocía, se sentía triste, melancólico. A pesar de eso no se rendiría._

_Había un sitio perfecto, al margen de aquella gente rada, un tranquilo paseo, con grama podada perfectamente, había distintas figuras talladas de pequeños arbolitos; ese lugar le parecía excelente para escribir algo, y como siempre su inspiración actuaba de extrañas maneras, le ínsito a sentarse en el banco más alejado, frente a una fuente donde colgaba un hermoso querubín, aquella casa sí que era hermosa._

_-eres lento usurantokashi- le hablo un hombre que por los momentos bordeaba la amplia fuente. _

_-¿ah?... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- se levanto de golpe cuando reconoció aquella silueta, cayéndosele la pequeña libreta y el bolígrafo con que pretendía sacar provecho a sus desvaríos momentáneos. _

_-lo compruebo, eres lento al cuadrado-_

_-¡cállate! eres un idiota, me ignorabas y ahora me insultas ¿Qué sucede contigo ttebayo?- expreso mientas se acercaba vacilante, quería golpearlo hasta pignorar aquella sonrisa de hegemonía. ¡ARG! Odiaba a la gente prepotente. _

_Pero aquello era malo para su psiquis, debía calmarse, así que llevando una de sus morenas manos a la sien, comenzó con su tarea de relajación, aprendida en la última sesión de "como exponer tu ira de forma adecuada", contar hasta diez, si es posible hasta cien. _

_-lo certifico, eres lento al cubo usuratonkashi-_

_¡AL DIABLO CON SU PSIQUIS!... _

_Le borraría aquella sonrisa "suprema" de su hermosa cara… ¿cara hermosa?_

_-revisa el bolsillo izquierdo de tu pantalón, dobe- le dijo calmo, mientras ponía los brazos en aquel traje, sobre aquel pecho cálido… ¿cálido?_

_-¿ah?- dijo eliminando todo ápice de amargura, anonadado en esos ojos negros como obres._

_-hazlo-_

_Y lo hizo sin vacilar._

_Su mano tembló al hacer contacto con un papel._

_Lo saco sin perder de vista aquellos pozos sin fondo…_

_Observo luego aquel pedazo de opúsculo, había una nota… _

"_Miércoles, a las 7 pm en el café __**¨Crepusculy¨,**_

_Te espero._

_Sasuke Uchiha."_

_-Jeje- rio, mientras que con una de sus manos rascaba notablemente nervioso su nuca, tratando de restarle importancia a su aparente idiotez…_

_-dobe-_

_Se acerco mas, solo estaba a centímetros de aquella apetitosa boca que parecía llamarlo, aquellos labios le cantaban que presionara y jugara contra ellos. _

_-yo creo que el flemático aquí eres tu ttebayo- poso sus labios en aquel cuello, en un simple roce, que basto para alterar al ojinegro._

_Se separo juguetonamente…_

_-debo irme- expreso naruto, mientras se iba alejando… -¡REVISA EL ASIENTO TRASERO, TEME!- dijo mientras que le guiñaba el ojo a lo lejos, a lo que solamente pudo asentir._

_No perdió tiempo, se dirigió con su estirado porte a él "traste" que le servía de transporte… un BMW del año, una risilla gatuna se le escapo cuando en el asiento trasero –como le había dicho naruto- se encontraba un teléfono celular, y una nota que decía "te llamare luego, teme"…_

_-escribe fatal- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar…_

_El destino trabajaba de curiosas maneras… _

_-Interesante, muy interesante- apremio mientras que pasaba uno de sus dedos por el cuello pálido."_

Naruto salió de su ensoñación, recordar aquello le dio cierta alegría, por lo que es ahora su vida y no por que lo que pudo haber pasado.

No rendirse traía sus frutos.

Sonrió.

A la final no son tan diferentes como pensaba…

"_**Quién diría quien diría que son años los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano  
quien diría quien diría  
que lo importante es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano sí que te amo  
y que ames es una ironía que bendición la mía despertar junto a ti cada día"**_

Un calorcito disfrazado de rojo se le subió a naruto hacia la cara, al escribir este párrafo de poema evoco su "primera vez" con sasuke, aquellas palabras que afloraron de su garganta, fue en ese momento cuando supo con certeza que **él** era el camino correcto.

"_Aun no estaba seguro, a sus 25 años seguía siendo virgen, algo que lamentar según su hermano. Debía aceptarlo, tenía miedo, por que no le había comentado nada del asunto a su novio, quien a su pesar era demasiado parsimonioso en entender detalles, aunque el intentara expresárselo, jamás lo entendería sino se lo decía claramente, no por que el rubio fuera menos inteligente, digamos que era menos agraciado en eso de las cosas obvias, le costaba entender entre líneas y el no estaba dispuesto a doblegar su presunción de ser siempre el mejor, pues conociendo a naruto, el ser mas sociable que hubiera conocido, debía tener mucha más experiencia en cuanto a relaciones afectuosas que él, que era un asocial, pero nunca lo expresaría tan abiertamente. _

_Lo creyó un mundano. _

_Estaba tan equivocado, el rubio estaba en los mismos problemas que él, con dudas y algo de miedo._

_Pero si algo los diferencia –aun mas- es la extraña manera de pensar de naruto._

_Sasuke algunas veces se preguntaba qué rayos pasaba por esa cabecita rubia, por que a veces lo dejaba atónito. _

_Quedo pasmado, cuando el ojiazul con una excusa tonta lo "secuestro" un fin de semana, no por el hecho sino por el lugar. _

_Era el sitio más increíble que hubiera visto, estaba demás de sorprendido, pues no se imaginaba como el rubio, siendo una maquina de desastres, pudo prever detalles, tenía todo bajo control, palabras textuales._

_Estaban en algún lugar del océano, la atmosfera era cálida, las aguas cristalinas y de muy poca profundidad, tanto que podía mirar los peces que danzaban de aquí para allá, era un día perfecto para estar allí, esa sensación le reconforto, en mucho tiempo –desde que conoció a naruto- se sentía parte del mundo de nuevo, se sentía especial para alguien, importante para alguien, imprescindible para alguien._

_El sentimiento se corto de inmediato transformándose en malhumor, al recordar que no sabía dónde demonios estaba, pues su querido "novio" le había vendado los ojos desde que salieron de su casa, mejor dicho desde que lo saco de madrugada y a empujones de su habitación, alegando no se qué insulsa excusa, adelantándose a que el no aceptaría por vía propia estar alejado mucho tiempo de la tecnología, pero a pesar de eso le agradeció internamente – claro-, pues esta imagen, este sol naciente le recordaba al suyo propio._

_Naruto era su sol._

_Si antes llego a sentirse un planeta gravitando alrededor de aquella insurrecta estrella, ahora solo se sentía un triste satélite, un satélite vagando sin control por aquel universo de sentires. _

_Miserable, esa era la palabra, pues aquel rebelde astro siempre le sonreía así no estuviera de ganas, le entrego lo mejor de sí, está allí, y no dudaba, estará siempre que él le necesitase, pero él, el solo era un ente lleno de defectos, nunca lo había sorprendido, jamás le había regalado nada, no había sido especial. _

_-¿Por qué?- le pregunto mientras distraído agarro lo que el ojiazul le había dado… un traje de buceo._

_-guao este lugar es perfecto para bu…- fue en ese momento en que naruto miro aquel – casi siempre- rostro impávido, impenetrable… cambiar._

_No era enojo, era algo parecido a la sorpresa, se le notaba nostalgia en su mirada._

_-¿ah?- pregunto naruto casi aterrado por aquella metamorfosis, pues hace minutos el moreno soltaba burdas palabras hacia la madre naturaleza y su afán egoísta por las aventuras._

_-¿Qué vez en mi? ¿Por qué yo?- expreso con una mueca parecida a la timidez, como si midiera cada uno de sus desperfectos, y encontrara imposible que alguien pudiera aceptarlo, menos quererlo._

_Naruto le dedico una cálida sonrisa, de esas que le provocan espasmos, se fue acercando hasta posar su morena frente sobre aquella pálida. _

_Hasta la temperatura corporal difería en ellos, mientras el ojiazul era de alta temperatura, el moreno era friolento, por lo que cada vez que se tocaban, el más mínimo roce, sentían como cuando las gotas de lluvia se evaporaban de una superficie hirviente con apenas acercarse. Una grata sensación._

_-la verdad, a veces me lo pregunto- suspiro, entonces supo que era un completo idiota, esa no era la respuesta que debía darle, debía expresarle lo importante que era para él._

_-usuratonkashi- dijo apenas audible, eso sí que fue un golpe bajo… _

_-escucha, me fije en ti por que a primera vista acepte como eras, un asocial, irritante, vengativo y prepotente persona. Nada más, no buscabas aparentar, me gustaste por que eras sincero… buscabas mejorar, pero no acosta de los demás, te observe durante mucho tiempo-_

_-¿aceptarme?- dijo algo dubitativo deseoso de más respuestas…_

_-sasuke, la mayoría de las parejas de hoy en día fracasan por que a lo largo del tiempo pretenden cambiar aquello que un principio los maravillo, sin entender que el secreto de una buena relación es simplemente la tolerancia- dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el que fuera su sitio preferido, aquel reconfortante cuello._

_-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi idiota novio?- bromeo el moreno, visiblemente más relajado que aun principio._

_Naruto pasó de su burla, y aun sumergido en ese breve momento de erudito se sentó al borde de jate a observar aquel amanecer, su cara se ilumino, como si fuese un sabio que llegaba al nirvana. _

_-piénsalo bien teme… para mí las casualidades no existen- dijo –somos netamente desemejantes, pero nuestra necesidad por el otro es la misma- _

_-entiendo- dijo serio._

_- hasta las endemoniadas sonrisas son desiguales- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia_

_-en eso llevas razón, tu sonríes a todos y por todo, tu gesto esconde calidez, da confianza, en cambio mi sonrisa es completamente de picardía. No lo hago para sentir bien a alguien. Lo hago para sentirme bien yo mismo…- _

_-estas cerca, pero no es así, yo siempre no sonrió para ayudar, a veces lo hago para no desmoronarme, ocultando así mi verdadero calvario. –_

_-dobe- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda, sabía ese detalle, naruto era tan claro como el agua cristalina que estaba debajo de ellos._

_-oe y… ¿sabes que otra cosa se?- pregunto cambiando su semblante a una zorruna, __el tono de voz no paso desapercibido por sasuke. Se volteo hasta tener el rostro de su pareja de frente._

_-no-_

_-que eres virgen… eso es una vergüenza a tu edad Sasuke- dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria…_

_La cara del ojinegro era una trova… _

_Tenía el rostro y parte de sus pequeñas orejas tan azafranadas que por un momento inquieto al rubio._

_-no pongas esa cara teme, ¿crees que eres el único que presta atención?-_

_-no sé de que hablas- dijo incomodo…_

_-acéptalo, como yo te acepte- remato naruto… presionándolo para fuese sincero con el mismo._

_-¡Rayos! ESTA BIEN… QUIERES OIRLO, PUES BIEN… SOY VIRGEN MALDICION- grito completamente fuera de sus cávales. Se sentía tan bien perdiendo los estribos por segundos… _

_Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada, como si se les hubiese negado por siglos el derecho a la hilaridad._

_-¿te sientes… ligero?- dijo mientras se aproximaba mas al ojinegro… _

_-me siento… mejor- manifestó, al mismo tiempo devoraba aquellos labios, pugnándolos con su sabor… fue bajando lentamente, hasta posarse en aquel cuello, su olor lo embriagaba… quería mas, necesitaba más… maldijo para sus adentros, no le agradaba mostrarse tan carente._

_Reforzó mas aquel abrazo delirante que anhelaba, no había corpúsculo de su cuerpo que no deseara, quería… quería tantas cosas… Pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que lo quería a él, lo deseaba a él, lo amaba a él…_

_Sin preguntar y sin dudar fue caminando al camarote, quería ponerle fin a tantos años de abstinencia, pero lo que realmente necesitaba era sentirle, experimentar con acciones los sentimientos que lo embargaban. _

_Tanteaba todo aquel moreno cuerpo, y naruto se dejaba hacer envuelto en una calígine de amor y pasión arrebatadora. Ambos peleaban por la batuta del acto, besando, lamiendo… marcando de la que desde ahora sería de su más absoluta "propiedad"._

_El primero en dejar vestigios fue el Uchiha, quien le mordía el hombro, mientras que naruto jugaba –como buen crio- felizmente con sus pezones ya endurecidos; con cada succión se sentía en el cielo. _

_De un asalto sasuke se posiciono sobre las morenas caderas… aun tratando de recordar cómo estaban ahora "misteriosamente" desnudos, la verdad fue tan acelerado que ni lo recordaba, por lo tanto decidió que aquello, que sería su primera vez, no sería apresurado, se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para saborear y conocer aquel inmejorable cuerpo debajo de el, perlado de sudor y con los ojos puestos en cada movimiento que hacía._

_-oe yo también tengo una confesión- dijo bastante acelerado y entre jadeos el rubio…_

_Una sonrisa de superioridad se sirvió en aquel nacarado rostro… adelantándose a la revelación del otro…_

_-nunca he estado con un hombre…- dijo completamente azorado… colorado, si podía aun mas…_

_-lo sé, te conozco- _

_-veras tuve muchas parejas y bueno… pero…- hablaba demasiado rápido, los nervios lo agarraron desprevenido, tratar de explicarle a sasuke de sus relaciones intimas no era sencillo, quería decirle que también –de alguna manera- sería el primero para él._

_Las manos se movían con vesania, de un lado al otro, como si por un momento tuvieran vida propia, la histeria del rubio se hizo presente también en su mirada, tenía miedo, sentía pavor de que el moreno a estas alturas lo rechazara…_

_Le dedico una mirada llena de afecto… extrañado de emitir ese tipo de sentimiento… como todas sabemos no es muy expresivo._

_-sí que eres dobe-… le revela sin erradicar aun aquella noble sonrisa. _

_Podrían ser mil cosas y ninguna en concreto. Con Sasuke todo resulta enigmático._

_Volvió a besarlo y esta vez con vehemencia, colándose y tanteando con su húmeda amiga toda aquella maravillosa hendidura… _

_-Te quiero no solo por cómo eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo.- dijo sorprendido el moreno pues él no era dado para ese tipo de declaraciones, esperaba que su rubio no hubiese leído esa frase antes… al diablo los Uchihas y su orgullo. Al diablo todas los antifaces que siempre usaba para ocultar sus sentimientos… _

_-como ayuda la internet ¿no Uchiha?- dijo sonriendo, para enzarzarse nuevamente en aquel pugilato que los hacía gimotear… rozando, acariciando, lamiendo, palpando sus pieles con deseo e inmoderación. _

_Solo pudo sonreír, lo había pillado… luego se concentro en el ser que aun se encontraba sub de él… por supuesto sin dejar de batallar contra el yugo que le imponía… tan naruto, tan él._

_Que nunca allá tenido intimidad no significa que sea un completo ignorante… así que tomando el control de la situación –por los momentos- bajo lentamente por el cuello del rubio, besando y llenándose los pulmones de aquel exquisito olor, su olor corporal. Aquella fragancia lograba embriagarlo, hasta el punto de perder todo ápice de cordura… que era recuperada al centrar su mirada en la azulada de su novio. _

_Jugó con las rosadas tetillas, sacando débiles gemidos… fue bajando lentamente, como prometió que haría cada acción, no quería apresurarse, quería disfrutar de cada suspiro emitido por aquellos labios carnosos y canelas… _

_Beso con furor y saco provecho de su lengua inexperta para que el rubio ansiara más de él, dejándoselo saber a través de sus acalorados gemidos… _

_El rubio como todo ser ansioso, halo algo fuerte aquellos cabellos negros completamente impaciente y algo enojado por la tortura deliciosa que le estaba proporcionando su moreno, beso con brío, y dio un ligero vuelco a la situación, quedando ahora como dominante…_

_-ahora yo te daré placer…- dijo Naruto con voz ronca, atrapado en una nube de fogosidad. _

_-veamos que sabes hacer- expreso retante el moreno, picarle funcionaba para que el rubio diera lo mejor de sí… _

_-bastardo- _

_Una sonrisa altanera se vio en el antiguo rostro casi mortuorio, ahora adornado de un granate exaltado._

_Naruto beso con afán, haría tragar aquellas cortantes palabras, lo haría gritar de placer… lo llevaría a rozar – juntos- el paraíso de la perversión._

_Fue bajando lentamente manoseando con hambruna todo aquel delicioso cuerpo. ¡Demonios! El muy maldito hasta sabía bien, pensó naruto, cuando al lamer ese pecho de ensueño le supo a gloria. Siguió bajando dejando una pequeña carretera de saliva, se poso sobre el ombligo jugueteando un poco, deleitándose con los suspiros que evitaba soltar el Uchiha. _

_¡MALDICION! De haber sabido que utilizaba bien a su húmeda amiga me hubiese quedado callado… pensó irritado, la idea de que alguien, así fuese su naruto, lograra desequilibrarlo hasta hacerlo casi gemir, no le gustaba… _

_Era como un ronroneo constante los sonido emitidos por el Uchiha, lo que su orgullo podía permitirle… el rubio fue bajando mas y mas… pasando sus hábiles manos por los muslos, mientras malévolamente lamia sus labios codiciosos, mirando la neblina de lujuria que se ceñían ahora en aquellos iris… retrasando el área que necesitaba más de sus atenciones._

_-MALDICIÓN naruto no me martirices más… HAZLO AHORA- miro soberbiamente al rubio quien solo soltaba un ligera risita traviesa, había logrado perturbar al denodado Uchiha… _

_Su lengua revoltosa acariciaba aquel latente miembro… en ritmos rápidos y lentos, suaves y profundos, hasta que con un alto gemido el moreno expulso su semilla…_

_Se ruborizo más aun al ver que naruto subía sensualmente hacia su rostro, mientras tragaba su esencia… lo beso profundamente sintiendo su sabor… deseoso de mas, de llegar al final… _

_**No existe nada más interesante que la conversación de dos amantes que permanecen callados. **_

_Se miraron por unos segundos… naruto sonrió socarronamente mientras nuevamente buscaba los labios contrarios…_

_-Quiero sentirte- ronroneo en aquel oído colorado… sasuke al escuchar aquello se tenso, y su miembro cobro vida nuevamente "por arte de magia", bastaban unas pocas palabras para hacer devaluar aquella soberbia que lo caracteriza, en ese momento haría lo que fuera para seguir oyendo términos como ese… _

_-ve y aprende- dijo en un susurro el rubio, mientras a gatas quedaba de espaldas de un moreno fascinado por aquella intima visión… _

_Comenzó con un digito, sacaba y metida, le daba vueltas… mientras emanaban de él sutiles gemidos… _

_Pasaron delirantes segundos antes de que pudiera moverse, aquel panorama lo tenía embelesado… _

_Con un gruñido demandante ínsito al rubio a dejarle él, el maravilloso trabajo de prepararlo para su invasión… naruto seguía de espaldas y con un par de dedos ajenos en su interior, sin importarle viro el rostro para mirarlo fugazmente, su ahora amante, le sonrió y le susurro un débil y acalorado –entra ya- _

_Sasuke obedeció, debería ser prohibido desear tanto a alguien, debería estar prohibido anhelar tanto algo, pero no podía evitarlo, escapaba de sus manos._

_Entro lo más delicado que pudo, llamando toda la concentración que en su persona habitada, y todo el control férreo que lo caracterizaba para no correrse por lo ceñido que era su rubio._

_Se adentro completamente con ayuda del ojiazul, que como todo ser inquieto no hizo caso a las demandas paulatinas de Sasuke._

_Se besaron sosegados, disfrutando de los sabores y los olores del otro. Pasaron minutos y con ellos empezaron los movimientos algo frenéticos de aquella danza delirante… llegando ambos a las puertas del paraíso del sentir, con mínimas diferencias, primero el rubio cegado por el imponente miembro en su interior rozando una y otra vez aquel punto que lo hacía retorcerse como demente, luego el moreno, quien estaba hipnotizado por los altos gemidos de naruto, y por supuesto por su comprimido interior cálido."_

_**"Quien diría quien diría  
que son años los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano  
quien diría quien diría  
que lo importante es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano"  
**_

_**-**_una primera vez de ensueño- dijo regresando al presente, ya en su habitación. Había dejado que sus pensamientos vagaran por aquellos recuerdos más que gratos, tratando de dar cuerpo a su "obvia" idea…

Tan anonadado estaba es su reme moranza que no sintió cuando su esposo se metió en la cama, abrazándolo en el acto…

-¿todo igual?- pregunto el azabache, algo distraído por aquel olor que lograba seducirlo con cada minuto inhalado… el rubio salto ante el frio tacto, volteo su rostro inmediatamente para recibir a su amante como es debido.

Para alguien que no entendía su lenguaje "practico", esa pregunta era más que simple, pero para ellos acostumbrados el uno al otro, reseña entre líneas el amor que se profesan, y por supuesto aquella necesidad que los embarga, si estaban lejos, y aquella rivalidad que los define como buenos amigos; significaba el presente, y el presente eran ellos, juntos.

-mas que igual… mejor- respondió girándose completamente, para quedar frente a ese cuerpo del que nunca se cansaría, sintiendo casi sobre sí mismo la silueta contraria, su aliento en la frente haciéndole cosquillas, su mano aventurera en aquella ajena cintura…

Naruto tenía su historia. Agradecía haber prestado atención a aquellos detalles que hacían, desde un principio, la diferencia…

-el amor es locura en los sabios y sensatez en el demente- expreso, teniendo como respuesta un te amo seguido de un ronroneo profundo… consciente de lo que el moreno le quiso dar a entender…

Entendieron casi desde el comienzo de su "cuento" que aquello que los hace diferentes, de una enfermiza manera, también los hacía iguales… ¿Irónico no?...

**Dáliva, fin.**

* * *

El supuesto poema de Naruto, no era mas que una grandiosa cancion de **Ricardo Arjona**, que para mi es mas que un muso, lo sigo desde pequeña...

**Espero que haya llenado sus espectativas...**

**Su parecer es muy importante, pues me mantienen con ganas de seguir, me ayudan a mejorar y me inspiran. **

**Las opiniones alimentan nuestra apetencia de continuar escribiendo...**

**Nutrenos con tu criterio... **

**Abrazos...**

**D/B**


End file.
